1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch device of an oil pump in a power steering system, which is capable of improving fuel efficiency by generating an oil pressure with the power of an engine only in steering a steering wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a steering provided in a vehicle is a mechanical part for turning a movement direction of a traveling car according to a driver's will. In particular, since the grounding resistance of a front wheel is large in a large-sized automobile or a vehicle using a low-pressure tire, a power steering is generally used for increasing the operation force of a handle and for an easy and rapid steering operation.
The power steering is divided into a hydraulic normal power steering (NPS) using oil pressure and a motor driving power steering (MDPS) using the power of a motor. Since the hydraulic normal power steering (NPS) is manufactured at low cost gives a natural feeding in steering, the hydraulic normal power steering is widely used in most vehicles except for some deluxe vehicles. In contrast, since the hydraulic normal power steering uses the power of an engine, the hydraulic normal power steering is low in fuel efficiency.
Therefore, in recent, has been actively progressed a research for improving the fuel efficiency and minimizing energy consumption at the time of using the hydraulic normal power steering.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.